Between Me and the Twins
by kato kurosaki
Summary: Rukia pindah ke kota Karakura.Ditempat tinggalnya yang baru,Rukia bertetangga dgn seorang pemuda tampan.Ternyata pemuda itu mempunyai saudara kembar!Rukia merasa pertemuannya dgn mereka merupakan pertanda awal kehidupan yg menyenangkan.Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1 : Kota Karakura

Disclamer : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 1 : Kota Karakura**

"Lautnya indah sekali,Karakura memang kota yang sangat indah." Kata Rukia sambil memandangi laut Karakura disisi sebuah pagar pembatas.

"Ayo Rukia,cepat masuk ke mobil," Ajak Byakuya."Kakakmu pasti sudah sampai dirumah baru kita itu."

"Ah..iya."Jawab Rukia. Lalu gadis mungil itu mengikuti kakak iparnya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil Toyota R4V4 hitam,yang kemudian mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya menuju rumah baru mereka.

"Bagaimana,apakah kamu suka kota ini?" Tanya Byakuya sembari menyetir mobilnya.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Rukia riang."Ehm,kacanya di buka saja,ya? Aku masih ingin melihat pemandangan disini."

"Hn" Byakuya hanya mengangguk,lalu Rukia pun membuka jendela mobil yang ada di sebelahnya.

**RUKIA POV**

Deru ombak di kota dataran tinggi dan angin dari kota Karakura. Kota impianku dari sejak kecil. Di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah baru-ku saja aku bias melihat hamparan lautan yang berkilauan terkena pancaran sinar matahari.

Oh iya,aku lupa memperkenalkan diri gara-gara asyik melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di kota Karakura ini,hehehe…, baiklah namaku Kuchiki Rukia,umurku 16 tahun dan hari ini aku akan pindah ke kota Karakura bersama kakakku Hisana dan suaminya Kuchiki Byakuya. Kenapa aku pindah ke Karakura? Jawabannya karena Nii-samaku begitulah aku memanggil kakak iparku Byakuya, harus bekerja di kota Karakura ini karena dialih tugaskan oleh perusahaanya. Saat aku mendengar kabar itu dari Nee-chanku, aku sangat senang sekali bias tinggal di kota impianku ini.

"Rukia,ayo turun kita sudah sampai." Ujar Nii-sama memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat 2.

"Eh..,sudah sampai ya." Kataku agak kaget,lalu aku pun keluar dari mobil dan memasuki beranda rumah baruku itu. Rumahnya lumayan bagus.

"Hai,kalian lama sekali." Kata Nee-chanku keluar dari dalam rumah. Pakaiannya agak berantakan dan berdebu.

"Maaf." Kata ku sambil menarik koper pakaianku.

"Iya,maafkan kami." Ujar Nii-sama mendekati Nee-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe..,iya tidak ! aku sudah selesai beres-beres perabotan." Kata Nee-chan lagi.

"Kamu rajin,ya. Tapi bajumu kotor sekali,tapi walaupun begitu kamu tetap cantik kok." Kata Nii-sama mendekap tubuh Nee-chan.

"Masa?" Kata Nee-chan membalas pelukan Nii-sama,lalu mereka pun berciuman dengan mesranya di depanku. Huh…kebiasaan.

"Hah..,Nee-chan aku ingin pergi lihat-lihat di sekitar dulu." Ujar ku,sambil pergi keluar rumah.

Wah lingkungan yang menyenangkan. Eh,ada bus…'Bus ini lewat depan SMA Karakura' aku membaca tulisan di kaca depan bus kan nama sekolah baruku? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana kesana saja ah, hehehe… hari ini aku akan berpetualang. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian aku turun di depan SMA Karakura. Ya ampun besar sekali…semuanya terbuat dari bata merah,beda sekali dengan sekolahku yang dulu. Aku masuk saja ah…

**NORMAL POV**

"Kurosaki! Mana mungkin kamu bias memakan semuanya?"

'Ah,suara siapa itu?" Batin Rukia ketika dia berjalan disisi sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang dibatasi oleh pagar kawat.

"Aku memang lapar,kok." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Kurosaki dengan lahapnya memakan semua makanan yang ada di depanya.

"Hahaha…,tapi tubuhmu tidak gemuk-gemuk ya," Ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah." Dasar usus gajah."

"Habis dari sejak laihan perutku sudah keroncongan." Ujar Kurosaki. Tanpa sadar Rukia mengintip di balik pagar kawat.

"Rakus..ya." Gumam Rukia,yang suaranya terdengar oleh kumpulan pemuda itu.

"Eh..,hai Kaien ada cewek tuh!" Kata pemuda berambut merah yang di kuncir keatas itu.

"Ah!" Kaien pun melirik kea rah Rukia,lalu kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Hah," Rukia buru-buru memalingkan mukanya.'Keren…' Batin Rukia.

"Dia kenalanmu,Kaien?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah lagi.

"Bukan,aku nggak kenal. Hmm mungkin dia itu anak smp Sereitei yang bandel masuk ke lingkungan SMA Karakura." Jawab Kaien.

" Baiklah,aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Kaien sambil berdiri."Hai,bola ini belum kalian simpan? Kalau ketawan kapten bisa gawat kan?"

"Hehehe..,baiklah jika kamu bisa memasukan bola itu ke gawang dari sini,aku akan membereskan bola selama 1 minggu,bagaiman?"

"Renji,kamu gila mana bisa? Jaraknya kan sekitar 50meter." Komentar pemuda berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, perhatikan baik-baik." Kaien mulai menendang bolanya dengan mantap kea rah gawang.. dan…

"masuk.."Gumam Rukia kaget."ke-keran sekali."

"Hehehe..baiklah Renji aku serahkan tugas membereskan bola padamu,bye." Kata Kaien sambil meninggalkan teman-temanya itu.

"Huh,dasar kakimu itu sama kuatnya dengan kaki kuda." Cibir Renji.

'Tendangannya hebat sekali,keren lagi hihihi…, Kurosaki Kaien ya." Batin Rukia,sambil berlari kecil keluar dari SMA Karakura.

"Akh…" Jerit Rukia kaget,ketika sebuah sepeda berbelok ditikungan jalan tiba-tiba.

"Ah,maaf. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata pemuda berambut hitam pendek,membantu Rukia berdiri.

"I-iya tidak apa-apa," Jawab Rukia." Hah..ka-kamu Kurosaki Kaien." Rukia kaget ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Oh,hai..kamu cewek yang tadi ngintip itu kan?" Kata Kaien tersenyum ramah."Siapa namamu?"

"Eh..ah..Rukia,Kichiki Rukia." Jawab Rukia gugup.

"Kamu anak smp Sereitei ya?" Tanya Kaien lagi.

"Hah? Aku kan anak baru di SMA Karakura." Jawab Rukia agak jengkel.

"Ma-maaf,aku kira kamu masih smp. Habis tubuhmu kecil sih,hehehe.." kata Kaien."Hmm,baiklah kalau kita ketemu lagi sapa aku ya. Bye Rukia."

"Ya." Jawab Rukia,lalu Kaien pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

Besoknya…

"Aku berangkat." Kata Rukia,dia keluar dari rumahnya menuju halte bus yang ada di ujung jalan. Tidak lama kemudian bus pun tiba,lalu Rukia dan penumpang lainnya menaiki bus itu.

"Uuh..goyang,penumpang bus saat pergi sekolah memang padat,ya." Gumam Rukia berdesakan dengan penumpang bus lainnya."huh,badan pendek memang merugikan,kehalang orang banyak,dan sialnya kenapa kepalaku dijadikan tempat pijakan buku sih! Padahal untuk berdiri saja aku sudah susah payah." Kepala Rukia dijadikan pijakan buku oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Hai maaf ya, tolong singkirkan bukumu dari atas kepalaku."Rukia marah.

"Ah,sorry!" Ujar si pemuda itu santai.

'Eh,suara ini.'Batin Rukia,lalu dia pun berbalik ke arah pemuda itu."Ku-ku-kurosaki."

"I-iya." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Ra-rambutmu,kok jadi berwarna orange?"Tanya Rukia kaget.

"Eh,rambutku? Memang dari dulu rambutku berwarna orange kok." Jawab pemuda yang wajahnya mirip Kaien itu.

"Tapi,kemarin rambutmu berwarna hitam? Eh..ah..oh iya terima kasih kemarin telah membantuk. Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang aku kenal disini…,karena baru hari ini aku masuk sekolah, dari pagi aku sudah berdebar-debar."Ujar Rukia riang.

"Hoi,kamu ini siapa sih?" Tanya pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Eh..,a-aku Kuchiki Rukia. Masa kamu lupa!" Kata Rukia sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak kenal kamu? Kita pernah bertemu dimana ya?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan wajah innocence.

"Hah..bohong! ke-kemari kan kita sudah kenalan. Te- terus aku melihatmu bermain sepak bola." Kata Rukia panic. Si pemuda berambut orange itu masih kebingungan.

"SMA KARAKURA…SMA KARAKURA…" Suara speaker di bus.

"Haaah,Rukia kan? Ayo,kemari!" Si pemuda itu menarik tangan Rukia keluar Dari bus,kemudian mereka memasuki gedung sekolah SMA Karakura. Si pemuda masih memegang tangan Rukia.

"E-eh..,hai…hai!" Rukia kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik.

"Kamu,diam saja lah." Si pemuda dan Rukia berlarian di lorong lantai 2.'Duuk' si pemuda menabrak seorang gadis berambut panjang yang payudaranya besar."Sorry."

"Ahh,Kurosaki-kun."Gumam si gadis itu.

'Aduh,dia mau bawa aku kemana,sih?' Batin Rukia.

'Greek.' Si pemuda berambut orange menggeser pintu ruang kelas 2-A."Ada Kaien gak?" Seru si pemuda.

"Haah, pagi-pagi sudah rebut-ribut. Ada apa Ichigo?" Ujar Kaien,berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Cewek ini ada perlu denganmu!" Kata pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo itu,

"Hah…mirip,kok bisa?" Kata Rukia Kaget."Masa! suaranya..wajahnya..tinggi badanya juga sama!"

"Oh,hai Rukia" Sapa Kaien tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian kembar ya?" Tanya Rukia masih shock.

"Yupz,memang kenapa?" Jawab Ichigo.

"Oi,Kaien. Kapten memanggilmu!" Seru seorang pemuda di lorong.

"Ah,iya. Ichigo kamu jangan mempermainkan dia ya!"Kata Kaien."Sampai jumpa lagi Rukia." Lalu Kaien pun pergi berlari kelorong.

"Hmm…hmm.."Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia.

"A-apa?" Kata Rukia Kesal.

"Kamu,naksir ya sama Kaien?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Ng-nggak kok.."Rukia Gelagapan.

"Tapi,saying Kaien sudah punya pacar loh." Ujar Ichigo tersenyum jail.

"E-ehh.."

"Hahaha…,bohong kok.." Kata Ichigo."Bye,cewek pendek." Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

'A-apa…! Ukh dasar Kurosaki Ichigo kamu memang cowok menyebalkan.' Batin Rukia jengkel.

Kelas 2-A

"Nah,anak-anak di tengah semester ini ada murid baru masuk. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia." Seru Kyoraku sensei.

"Salam kenal semua." Kata Rukia malu-malu di depan kelas.

"Tatsuki,dia kan gadis yang gandengan sama Kurosaki-kun tadi." Bisik seorang mired pada temanya.

"Baiklah,Rukia kamu bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong." Tambah Kyoraku-sensei.

"Ya,terima kasih." Lalu Rukia berjalan kearah bangku kosong di jajaran kedua.

"Hia,kamu mau lihat buku-ku?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek."aku ,Arisawa tatsuk, panggil saja akuTatsuki,ok."

"Oh,iya aku Inoue Orihime. Salam kenal." Ujar seorang gadis berambut Orange panjang.

"Hmm,iya salam kenal juga dan terima kasih bukunya." Kata Rukia.

"Oi,anak baru ini surat untuk mu."Kata seorang pemuda memberikan secarik kertas pada Rukia.

"Eh,…Salam kenal…dari Kaien."Rukia membaca kertas itu,"Ah.."Lalu Rukia pun berbalik kebelakang.

"Hai,Rukia aku duduk di kursi paling belakang." Kata Kaien tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada rukia.

'Wah..aku sekelas dengan Kaien..' Batin Rukia senang.

Kediaman Kuchiki…

"Hai,Rukia dari tadi senyam-senyum terus,kenapa sih?" Tanya Hisana.

"Ah,Nee-chan..a—" Kata-kata Rukia terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu. 'tuk..tuk..tuk…'

"Tunggu sebentar."Seru Hisa berjalan menuju pintu,lalu dia pun membuka pintunya.

"Selamat Sore, kami tetangga sebelah ingin member salam kepada tetangga baru." Kata Seorang pria paruh baya,di ikuti oleh 3 orang anaknya.

"Oh,iya mari silakan masuk." Ajak Hisana ramah."Rukia,ayo cepat kemari.." panggil Hisana.

"Iya,ya sebentar….Haah..ka-kalian te-tanggaku?" Kata Rukia kaget setelah melihat bahwa tetangganya itu adalah si kembar Kaien dan Ichigo.

"Yo,pendek."Sapa Ichigo.

"Selamat sore,Rukia." Kata Kaien.

**TBC**

MIND TO REVIEW…^_^….


	2. Chapter 2 : Si Kembar

Disclamer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo.

**CHAPTER 2 : SI KEMBAR**

**Rukia Pov**

Sewaktu aku memejamkan mataku,terbayang wajah Ichigo dan beradik kembar yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku,sangat berkesan dihatiku!

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Ohayo,Rukia!" Sapa Tatsuki dan Orihime sambil berjalan kea rah Rukia yang berada di depan jendela kelas.

"Ohayo."Jawab Rukia tersenyum.

"Kamu sedang apa Rukia?"Tanya Tatsuki.

"Ah,tidak ada hehe…, eh aku baru tahu ternyata rumahku bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga Kurosaki,loh!"Kata Rukia.

"Wah,kalian bertetangga ya."Ujar Orihime.

"Iya,dan ternyata keluarga mereka itu semuanya laki-laki,ya!" Kata Rukia lagi.

"Hmm,memang anggota keluarganya itu terdiri dari ayahnya Isshin Kurosaki,si kembar Kaien & Ichigo,dan adiknya yang masih SD bernama ya tidak ada yang mengurus ibu-nya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, Kaien dan Ichigo jadi hidup mereka susah karena harus mengurus keperluan keluarga sendiri. Ayahnya juga selalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya." Jelas Tatsuki.

"Oh begitu ya."Gumam Rukia,gadis mungil itu sedang memandang keluar jendela kelas yang menghadap langsung kelapangan.

"Hai..Kaien!" Seru Tatsuki memanggil Kaien yang kebetulan lewat di lapangan dibawah jendela itu.

"Hai Tatsuki,Renji sudah sembuh belum?" Tanya Kaien sedikit berteriak.

"Sudah,sewaktu aku menjenguknya dia malah malu-malu,hihihi…"Jawab Tatsuki.

"Eh,siapa Renji?"Bisik Rukia pada Orihime.

"Oh,Renji itu pacarnya Tatsuki."Jawab Orihime dan dibalas anggukan dari Rukia.

"Hai,Rukia!" Sapa Kaien melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat gadis bermata violet itu."Kamu tidak ikut ekskul?"

"Belum,aku masih pikir-pikir dulu hehe.."Jawab Rukia sambil membalas lambaian tangan Kaien.

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah Rukia sampai jumpa." Kata Kaien,pergi meneruskan perjalanannya bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

**Kelas 2-B**

"Ichigo,kenalkan aku aku pada murid baru itu donk!" Pinta Keigo.

"Oh iya,gadis itu temanmu kan Ichigo! Kemarin saja kamu bergandengan tangan dengannya di lorong." Ujar Hisagi.

"Cewek yang mana sih?"Balas Ichigo risih.

"Itu Kuchiki Rukia anak kelas 2-A,meskipun kecil dia itu lucu." Kata Keigo genit.

"Banyak cowok yang suka sama dia loh."Timpal Hisagi tersenyum.

"Iya,aku juga suka sama dia."Komentar Keigo.

"Cih,rupanya selera kalian murahan,ya!" Ejek Ichigo.

"Ayolah Ichigo,tolong kenalkan aku?"Mohon Keigo.

"Nggak ah,males."Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Huh,dasar pelit."Cibir Keigo.

Pemuda berambut orange itu berjalan ke lorong lantai 2 dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Rukia yang juga sedang berjalan bersama Tatsuki dan Orihime. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo merangkul pinggang Rukia.

"Pinggangmu kecil sekali,nggak seperti pinggang perempuan ya!"Kata Ichigo innocence.

"A-apa?"Kata Rukia kaget,tubuhnya mematung.

"Hmm,aku sih suka cewek yang Cuma segini sih,masih kurang."Kata Ichigo sambil meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung.

"Haaah! Da-dasar Ichigo baka."Jerit Rukia kesal.

"Ada apa pendek?"Tanya Ichigo berbalik kearah Rukia."Oh iya,ada yang ketinggalan."Ichigo berjalan lagi kearah Rukia dan teman-temannya.

"A-apa?"Kata Rukia gugup.

"Ini aku lupa,satu orang satu lembar,ya!" Ichigo membagikan pada mereka sebuah tiket berwarna hitam.

"Ku-kurosaki-kun,ini tiket untuk apa?"Tanya Orihime malu-malu.

"Jam 6 sabtu besok,band-ku akan tampil di pentas musik dating ya. Aku yang akan menyanyi disana,aku akan memamerkan suaraku yang bagus ini."Kata Ichigo narsis."Terus satu orang harus bayar 100 yen,ya?"Ichigo menagih bayaran untuk tiket yang telah dia bagikan tadi.

"Hah..bayar? aku pikir gratis!"Tanya Tatsuki.

"iya donk,mana ada dijaman modern sekarang ini yang gratisan. Ke wc aja bayar,apa lagi nonton konser! Jadi pokoknya 100 yen,cepat bayar?"Tagih Ichigo maksa.

"Dasar penipu menjijikan."Kata Rukia.

"Baiklah,ini Kurosaki-kun."Kata Orihime sembari menyerahkan uang 100 yen pada Ichigo.

"Eh,Orihime!"Kata Tatsuki heran.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula hari sabtu aku juga tidak ada acara."Ujar Orihime tersenyum.

"Ah,trima kasih Inoue."Kata Ichigo.

"Huh,baiklah." Lalu Tatsuki dan Rukia pun menyerahkan uang 100 yen pada Ichigo.

"Bagus,jangan lupa dating ya!" Seru Ichigo sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

**Pulang Sekolah**

Ketika Rukia berjalan menuju rumahnya…

"Waah…,aku akan membunuh kalian!" Seru suara seorang anak kecil."Ayo minta maaf?"

"Tidak akan,aku tahu ayah dan kakakmu pakai celemek seperti perumpuan."

"Jangan menghina ayahku!"

"Diam,ayo kita hajar saja dia."lalu gerombolan anak kecil itu memukuli bocah berambut merah.

"ada apa sih!, haah itukan Jinta?"Gumam Rukia kaget melihat pertengkaran anak kecil itu.

'Bak..Buk…Buk…Buk…'

"Hai,hentikan jangan berkelahi."Seru Rukia berlari kearah Jinta dan melindunginya.

"Ka-kamu kakak pendek!"Kata Jinta kaget.

"hai,panggil aku kakak Rukia saja,ya!"Balas Rukia yang msh melindungi jinta.

"Hai,kakak aneh kamu juga mau ikut berkelahi?"

"Iya,ayo hajar saja.."

"Eeh,hai kalau kalian nakal,nanti kakak akan panggil polisi dan nanti kalian akan ditangkap polisi,loh!"Kata Rukia.

"Uah..ibu.."

"Takut polisi.."

"Mamah..uwah.."Anak-anak itu pergi berlarian.

"Haah…!"Rukia sweatdroop."Segampang itu ya? Eh,Jinta kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Nggak,nggak sakit kok."Jawab Jinta menyeka air matanya."hey,jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa ya,aku malu kalau ketawan nangis."

"Iya,aku janji."Rukia tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Jinta."Hmm,ayo kita pulang."

"Hnn.."Jinta hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pulang bersama Rukia.

-Besoknya di SMA Karakura-

Rukia dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kantin..

"Hahaha…lucu sekali."Rukia tertawa dengan kerasnya bersama Tatsuki dan Orihime.

"Hey midget kamu jangan bikin onar di tengah jalan ya. Makin lama kamu makin kelihatan seperti anak sd saja."Ujar Ichigo yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

"Eh,kamu ini kenapa sih? Suka-suka aku donk,kalau kamu memanggilku midget,aku akan memanggilmu kepala jeruk."Kata Rukia kesal sambil menarik kerah baju Ichigo.

"Cih,dasar cewek menyebalkan."Kata Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia dari kerahnya dan pergi bersama Hisagi meninggalkan.

"Ukh kenapa sih dia itu! Akhh..aku nggak bakal dating kepertunjukanmu..dasar Ichigo baka!"Rukia naik darah,tapi Ichigo tetap berjalan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Rukia tadi.

"Ichigo?"Ujar Hisagi.

"Apa?"Jawab Ichigo sambil terus berjalan.

"Kamu aneh sekali,kenapa setiap bertemu dengan gadis itu kelihatannya kamu sengaja ingin menjahilinya?"Tanya Hisagi.

"Ng-nggak kok."Jawab Ichigo gelagapan.

'Cih,sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa?... Kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Rukia selalu saja ingin bertengkar ya,,Kenapa?'

**TBC**

**Mind to Review..^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pentas Music

Disclamer : Bleach punya Om Tite kubo. Aku Cuma pinjem characternya aja kok ^0^,,

**Chapter 3 : Pentas Music.**

"Aku pulang…,hai nee-chan." Kata Rukia ketika memasuki Rumahnya.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang juga, itu ada tamu untukmu. Dia sudah menungggumu dari tadi loh.." Ujar Hisana. Lalu Rukia pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

'Eh, siapa ya?' Batin Rukia penasaran.

"Hai,kakak pendek!" Kata seorang anak kecil berambut merah yang lagi asyik makan cake buatan kakak Rukia yaitu Hisana.

"Ji-jinta!" Ucap Rukia kaget.

_(9_9)_

"Eeh? Kamu ingin ikut ke konser Ichigo?" Jerit Rukia kaget setelah mendengar permintaan adik tetangganya itu.

"Iya, boleh ya… kakak baik deh." Rayu Jinta.

"Ja-jangan itu bukan tempat anak kecil, lagi pula pulangnya juga malam. Jadi sebaiknya jangan,ya!" Rukia panik. 'Gawat…kalau dia ikut,pasti si kepala jeruk akan marah padaku dan aku tidak mau lagi punya urusan dengannya. Lagi pula memang aku tidak akan pergi ke konser itu kan..' Batin Rukia.

"Ayolah,kak.."

"Eeh..uhm…, ah..gimana kalau kita pergi ketaman hiburan saja. Disana kan ada wahana baru, yuk mau gak?"

"Huh, ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan pergi saja sendiri ke konser kak Ichigo." Kata Jinta ngambek. Lalu bocah itu pun pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"A-ah..Tu-tunggu. I-iya deh aku akan mengajakmu." Ujar Rukia gelagapan.

"Yeah..asyik, terima kasih kak Rukia.." Kata Jinta riang.

'Haah, merepotkan saja.' Batin Rukia. 'Pokoknya sebisa mungkin aku jangan sampai ketawan si kepala jeruk itu.'

_(9_9)_

**Hari pentas music..**

Rukia dan Jinta berlari terburu-buru dijalan menuju gedung pentas music yang berada di pusat kota Karakura. Gadis bermata Violet itu mengenakan celana jeans selutut dengan keatasan baju tanpa lengan berwarna ungu yang dilapisi kaos berkerah longgar sehingga pundaknya terlihat. Rambut hitamnya dia jepit sampai habis kebelakang.

"Waah..aku terlambat! Jinta cepat donk." Kata Rukia berlari sambil menarik tangan bocah berambut merah itu.

"Kan yang bikin kita terlambat kakak sendiri yang dandannya lama." Ujar Jinta.

_(9_9)_

"Ah,sudah mulai. Pasti Tatsuki dan yang lainnya sudah masuk kedalam." Kata Rukia, ketika mereka sampai didepan gedung pentas music.

"I-iya. Hosh..hosh.." Balas Jinta capek.

"Oh iya, aku harus registrasi dulu." Ujar Rukia, lalu Rukia dan Jinta memasuki gedumg pentas music itu. 'Dan yang penting aku nggak boleh ketahuan Ichigo. Dengan begitu aku nggak akan kena marah.' Batin Rukia waspada.

"Halo adik manis, mana tiketnya?" Tanya seorang penjaga loker.

"Uuh..,kak Rukia aku tidak punya tiket." Kata jinta malu.

"Hah?" Rukia kaget, dia lupa kalau Jinta belum punya tiket konser.

"Tiket pembelian hari ini harganya 200 yen." Kata si penjaga loker.

"Ah..,iya deh aku beliian." Kata Rukia lemas. 'Yah..uang jajanku melayang deh…T_T'

"Nah,sekarang tolong isi angketnya." Lalu Rukia pun menulis identitasnya di kertas angket itu.

"Oh..namanya Rukia,ya?" Kata si penjaga loker ketika melihat angket tersebut.

"Bukannya kamu nggak bakal datang?" Tanya suara yang tidak lain adalah milik pemuda berambut orange jabrik, Kurosaki Ichigo. Yang kebetulan lewat ketika si penjaga menyebutkan nama Rukia.

"I-ichigo!" Ujar Rukia shock, dia melihat pemuda bermata coklat itu mengenakan jaket putih dengan celana panjang,topi berwarna hitam dan sebuah tas gitar yang dia soren dipunggungnya.

"Eeh, kok dibelakangmu ada Jinta?" Tanya Ichigo kaget ketika melihat adiknya itu. "Hai,apa mau mu? Kok kamu mengajak anak kecil ke tempat seperti ini?" Ichigo mulai naik darah.

"I-ini karena Jinta bilang dia ingin ikut." Jawab Rukia malu.

" Cih, pandai sekali kamu membuatku marah. Kamu harus tau diri donk. Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Ichigo kesal dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Iya, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu . aku akan terus menjaga jinta kok." Seru Rukia.

"Apa benar? Awas ya kalau kalian mengganggu acara pentas-ku." Balas Ichigo ketus, lalu pemuda berambut orange itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka memasuki ruang pentas seni.

_(9_9)_

Lalu Rukia dan Jinta memasuki ruang pentas music, disana suasananya sangat ramai,berisik oleh suara sorak-sorai penonton konser ditambah suara dari speaker,bau rokok,orang jingkrak-jingkrak dan berdesakan.

'Kalau begini aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bertemu Tatsuki dan teman-teman.' Pikir Rukia. "Kita dipinggir saja ya. Disini bahaya karena terlalu banyak orang." Kata Rukia pada Jinta.

"I-iya.." Jawab Jinta.

"'_HALO SEMUA..,BERHUBUNG SUDAH LAMA KAMI TIDAK MANGGUNG, JADI KAMI MERASA AGAK GROGI. TAPI AKU SENANG KALIAN SEMUA MAU MENDENGAR LAGUKU'." _Kata suara dari speaker.

"suara ini,milik Ichigo." Gumam Rukia, lalu Ichigo pun mulai bernyanyi bersama band-nya….

"After Dark...SENAKA NO KAGE GA NOBIKIRU SONO AIMA NI NIGERU  
HAGARE OCHITA HANE NI MO KIZUKAZU NI TOBU

MACHIKADO AMAI NIOI RYUUSEN TOUKU MUKOU KARA  
DOKOKA DE KIITA YOU NA NAKIGOE

YOKAZE GA HAKOBU AWAI KIBOU WO NOSETE  
DOKOMADE YUKERU KA

SORE WO KOBAMUYOU NI SEKAI WA YURETE  
SUBETE WO UBAUSARU

YUME NARA SAMETA DAKEDO BOKURA WA  
MADA NANIMO SHITEINAI SUSUMU

MAKIRU NO TAIDA WO TACHIKIRU YOU NA SOBURI DE UKABU  
UMARE OCHITA KUMO MADE MIOROSU YOU NI TOBOU

MACHIKADO CHI NO NIOI YUUSEN TOOKU MUKOU KARA

DOKO KADE KIITA YOU NA NAKI KOE

DORODORO NAGERURU FUKAKU AKAI  
TSUKIGA ARAWARETE FURARERU ROSAI

DETARAME NA HIBI WO TACHI KIRITAI  
NANI KUWANUKAO DE OWARANU YOUNI

YOKAZE GA HAKOBU AWAI KIBOU WO NOSETE  
DOKOMADE YUKERU KA

SORE WO KOBAMUYOU NI SEKAI WA YURETE  
SUBETE WO UBAUSARU

YUME NARA SAMETA DAKEDO BOKURA WA  
MADA NANIMO SHITEINAI SUSUMU..."

"Wah…Kerrreeeen..."

"Ichigo itu memang ganteng,ya.."

"Kyaa…keren…"

'Suaranya bagus sekali.' Batin Rukia. Gadis mungil itu terpesona mendengar suara merdu milik Ichigo.

"Nggak kelihatan. Aku nggak bisa melihat kak Ichigo bernyanyi." Kata Jinta berlari kedepan menuju kerumunan orang banyak.

"Hei, Jinta tunggu." Teriak Rukia."Awas…."

'Sreet…Brugh…Craang…Gubraak…Dugh..'

"Uwaah…."

'Klaaang…Gusrak…waaah….bragh…'

_(9_9)_

"Betul kan,kataku." Kata Ichigo kesal, sekarang mereka ber-3 yaitu Ichigo,Rukia dan Jinta berjalan pulang bersama setelah pentas music selesai.

"Iya…maaf kan aku, tadi tiba-tiba saja Jinta berlari dan-…" Kata Rukia malu plus kesal.

"Iya, kak Ichigo maaf kan kami?" Ujar Jinta menyesal."Ukh, aku nggak bisa jalan lagi. Kakiku sakit keinjak-injak .."

"Masa bodo. Ini kan maunya kamu kamu juga!" Kata Ichigo masih kesal.

"huh, ayo Jinta sini aku gendong." Kata Rukia, dia sekarang berjongkok supaya jinta bisa naik kepunggungnya.

"Kak Rukia nggak keberatan?" Tanya Jinta ragu.

"Nggak apa-apa,kok," Rukia tersenyum."Ichigo,maaf kan aku. Aku dan Jinta ingin meminta maaf padamu!" tapi Ichigo tidak memperdulikan perkataan Rukia. Dia tetap berjalan di depan mereka.

'ah, berat!' batin Rukia.

"Huuh…, ya sudah aku saja yang menggendongnya." Kata Ichigo,sekarang dia menggendong kan Rukia menyoren gitar kesayangan Ichigo."Dan kamu pakai ini, kalau nggak nanti kamu bisa sakit." Ichigo melempar jaket putihnya pada Rukia.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba blushing.

"Ya,sama-sama." Balas ichigo yang masih blushing. 'Eh, kenapa sih aku ini? Sampai mukaku terasa panas begini! Sial..' Batin Ichigo.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan pulang ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang berkerlipan dilangit malam yang gelap.

"Ichigo,konsermu sukses ya!" Rukia memuji.

"Jangan pura-pura!" Jawab Ichigo.

"Hehehe…" Rukia malah tertawa. 'Haah..kenapa aku merasa sangat senang,ya jika bersama Ichigo padahal dia kan sangat menyebalkan?'

**TBC**

**Mind to Review….^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jealous!

**Disclamer** : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Aku Cuma pinjem Chara'x doank kok.^^

Yosh guys^^,, Akhirnya Dean kembali hhe.., maaf klo aku telat update fic ini, udah berapa lama ya aku lupa #plaak.. Hhe.. abiz mau gimna lagi banyak banget tugas dari sekolah _,, baiklah dari pada aku banyak omong Hhe, So please enjoyed this fic guys^^ and don't Forget to Review^^..

**Between Me and the Twins**

**Chapter 4 : Jealous..!**

Siswi kelas 2-A sedang melaksanakan praktek memasak di ruangan Pkk. Sedangkan para siswanya sedang melaksanakan praktek keterampilan di lapangan disebelah ruang Pkk.

"Rukia,bagaimana kemarin serukan konsernya?"Tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya,lumayan. Ternyata suara si kepala jeruk itu bagus juga ya.."Jawab Rukia

"I-iya,suara Kurosaki-kun memang bagus."Timpal Orihime malu-malu.

"Lihat.."Ujar Rukia sekarang dia sedang memandang keluar jendela ruang Pkk sembari memberikan isyarat pada ke-2 temannya itu untuk melihat sesuatu diluar jendela."Mereka bersemangat sekali,ya..!"

"Mana..! oh..,ya namanya juga anak cowok,pasti senang melakukan praktek keterampilan bangunan." Kata Tatsuki. mereka sedang memperhatikan beberapa siswa cowok yang sedang memanggul papan. Tiba-tiba…

'Bruugh..' seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek jatuh tersungkur,dia pingsan.

"Haah..itu kan Kaien!" Teriak Rukia kaget plus cemas.

"Kuchiki,kenapa kamu teriak-teriak? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran!" Tegur Matsumoto sensei.

"Ta-tapi itu Matsumoto sensei.. i-itu Kaien dia pingsan !" Balas Rukia jadi gelagapan.

"Kuchiki..!" Matsumoto sensei memberikan sebuah deathglare pada gadis mungil itu.

"E-eh iya..ya.." Lalu Rukia pun meneruskan prakteknya dengan hati yang sangat gelisah.

9_9

* * *

'Tap..tap..tap..' suara langkah kaki terburu-buru. Ya langkah itu adalah milik Rukia yang tengah berlari kecil di lorong sekolah menuju ruang Uks.

'Celaka..celaka..,ada apa dengan Kaien? Apa dia baik-baik saja,ya!" Batib Rukia cemas.

9_9

* * *

**UKS**

"Uhm.." Kaien mulai siuman. Dia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang putih diruangan kesehatan.

"Hai kamu sudah siuman,Kaien! Katanya kamu kurang tidur dan kekurangan darah.." Ujar adik kembarnya,Ichigo. Yang duduk dibangku di sebelah ranjang kaien.

"Ah,,begitu ya.."Komentar Kaien pening.

###-

"Hai,kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Aduh,nggak kelihatan nih…"

"Eh,aku dengar tadi Kaien pingsan,ya?"

"Iya..,Duh aku jadi cemas nih.."

"Hai geser dikit donk..aku mau lihat juga." Suara rebut-ribut siswi cewek yang bersumber dari luar pintu UKS.

'Greek..' Suara gesekan pintu ruang Uks yang di geser oleh Ichigo yang kesal karena mendengar suara rebut-ribut itu.

"Ada Apa? Kalian rebut sekali sih..!" Kata Ichigo agak kesal pada gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di depan pintu Uks itu.

"Ehm,,A-anu Ichigo tadi aku dengar Kaien pingsan,ya?"

"Iya,apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kami sangat khawatir memikirkannya..!" timpal gadis lain.

"..Jangan khawatir,Kaien baik-baik saja kok,"Jawab Ichigo agak sweatdroop sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dimuka pintu ruang uks. 'Ya ampun ternyata Fans kakak-ku itu banyak juga ya…!' Batin Ichigo.

"Jadi sekarang kalian pergi saja ya. Kaien sedang istirahat." Ichigo memberikan isyarat pada sekelompok gadis itu untuk diam dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Ah iya,, eh Ichigo tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Kaien ya.."

"Iya aku juga,semoga dia cepat sehat ya.." Lalu para gadis itu pun bubar dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hmm,merepotkan saja.."Keluh Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba pada saat pemuda berambut orange itu akan menutup pintu ruang Uks.."Eh.."Mata Coklatnya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata indah berwarna Violet milik seorang gadis yang sedang berlari kecil kearah ruang Uks itu. "Cih,kamu juga sengaja datang kemari karena khawatir pada Kaien,kan?" Tanya Ichigo jahil.

"Ng-nggak kok. A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini saja."Jawab Rukia gugup.

"Ah pun kamu cari alasan,nggak ada gunanya deh.."Goda Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Huh,dasar jeruk menyebalkan.."Rukia benar-benar dibuat jengkel. Lalu dia pun berlari menjauhi Ichigo. 'Sial,padahalkan aku ingin sekali melihat keadaan Kaien!'Batin Rukia kesal.

"Hai..Mid- eh..Rukia..Rukia.."Seru Ichigo ketika gadis mungil itu berlari pergi."Aneh,kok dia jadi menghindar dariku sih?"

9_9

* * *

**Sore Hari dikediaman Kuchiki**

Rukia sedang menyiapkan 1 porsi bubur kedalam sebuah rantang hitam legam,beberapa cake buatan Hisana dan 2 buah apel merah. Rencananya sore ini Rukia akan menengok tetangganya yaitu Kurosaki kaien yang sedang sakit.

"Sudah siap,"Gumam Rukia riang sambil menjinjing sebuah keranjang rotan dan berjalan menuju keluar rumahnya."Nee-chan,aku berangkat..!" Rukia berpamitan kepada kakaknya.

"Hati-hati ya,Rukia.."Balas Hisana sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya,lagi pula kan rumah Kaien itu disebelah."Kata Rukia,berlari kecil menuju kediaman Kurosaki yang berada disebelah rumahnya.

'Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong..'Suara Bel di Pintu kediaman Kurosaki yang dipijit oleh Rukia.

"Iya,tunggu sebentar.."Terdengar suara dari dalam rumah. Lalu seorang bocah berambut merah pendek membuka pintunya."..Kak Rukia!"

"Hai Jinta, aku ingin menjenguk Kakak-mu Kaien!"Ujar Rukia.

"Ah iya,ayo silakan masuk Kak."Kata Jinta mempersilakan Rukia masuk. Sebenarnya ini kali pertama Rukia berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Kurosaki."Oh iya,Kak Kaien ada dikamarnya diatas. Kakak langsung masuk saja,kamarnya tidak dikunci kok."

"Hnn ya,terima kasih Jinta. Eh,Ichigo tidak ada dirumah ya?"

"Oh,Kak Ichigo sedang pergi berlatih bersama bandnya dari tadi siang."Jawab Jinta.

"Haah,syukurlah."Gumam Rukia sedikit lega. Ya dia merasa begitu karena tidak ingin bertemu Ichigo saat ini ,karena pasti akan terjadi adu mulut lagi jika mereka bertemu. Lalu Gadis mungil itu pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dan memasuki sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Kaien Rooms'.

'Claack..'Rukia membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

"Siapa?" Kata suara lemah Kaien dari dalam kamar.

"Eh,ehm..ini aku Rukia."Balas gadis bermata violet itu dibalik pintu kamar Kaien.

"Oh..Rukia,masuklah.."Lalu Rukia pun memasuki kamar bercat putih itu. Ruangan kamar Kaien tidak terlalu besar,interiornya pun sangat sederhana. Sebuah lemari pakaian disudut ruangan,lemari tempel tempat menyimpan piala-piala perlombaan olahraga dan barang koleksinya,meja belajar dan sebuah ranjang tidur berada di dekat jendela kamar. Beberapa poster sepak bola menempel di dinding ruang kamar itu. Dan Kaien sedang berbaring lemas diatas ranjang berseprai bendera Inggris itu.

"Hai Kaien,bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"Tanya Rukia. Sekarang gadis itu tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu,tepat dipinggir ranjang Kaien.

"Lumayan, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menjenguk-ku, Rukia."Ujar Kaien tersenyum sambil mencoba untuk duduk.

"Ah..,tidak repot kok," Balas Rukia sambil membalas senyum Kaien."Oh iya, aku membawakanmu ini. Di makan ya..!" Rukia memberikan sebuah keranjang rotan pada Kaien.

"Terima kasih Rukia,hehe.. Aku—" Kaien membuka keranjang rotan itu,lalu mengambil sebuah rantang berwarna hitam legam.

"Iya makanlah kaien, aku memang sengaja membuatkan bubur itu khusus untukmu."kata Rukia sambil tersipu malu.

"Eh..benarkah?"Kaien mulai membuka tutup rantang itu, isinya 1 porsi bubur yang masih panas terlihat jelas sesekali asapnya mengepul."Wah..Rukia sepertinya ini enak sekali."lalu dengan lahapnya Kaien memakan bubur itu dan dalam sekejap bubur buatan Rukia itu pun langsung habis.

"Eeh..Kaien, kamu lapar banget ya!"Rukia sedikit kaget melihat Kaien yang dalam sekejap menghabiskan bubur buatannya.

"Ah,hehe.. begitulah. Habis nggak ada yang memasak dirumah jika bukan aku. Ayah selalu pulang malam akhir-akhir ini,Ichigo sedang sibuk mengurusi Bandnya dan Jinta,dia masih sangat kecil untuk mengurusi keperluan rumah."Jelas Kaien yang sekarang sedang meneguk 1 gelas air putih.

"Oh begitu,ya."Kata Rukia terdengar sedikit prihatin.'ya ampun kasian sekali Kaien,tidak ada yang mengurusinya padahal dia kan sedang sakit.'Batin Rukia. Sekarang gadis berambut hitam itu sedang mengupas sebuah apel,memotongnya kecil-kecil lalu dia berikan pada Kaien.

"Terima kasih,Rukia.."Ujar Kaien menerima potongan apel itu dan memakannya. Mata aqua green Kaien menatap lurus sepasang bola mata Violet milik Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh..ya sama-sama.."Rukia memalingkan wajahnya karena takut Kaien melihat semburat merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Enggh…"Kaien mencoba berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Eh mau kemana?"Tanya Rukia pada Kaien yang masih berusaha berdiri.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar."Jawab kaien pening yang sekarang telah berhasil berdiri. Tapi keseimbangannya goyah karena keadaan tubuhnya masih sangat lemah.

"Hai, hati-hati.."Rukia memegang tangan Kaien untuk menahannya. Tapi apa daya tubuh Kaien terlalu berat dan…

'Bruugh..'Tubuh kaien jatuh terlentang keatas ranjangnya diikuti oleh Rukia yang juga terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh kaien.

'Clack..'Suara pintu kamar kaien terbuka.

"Oi Kaien lihat aku mem—…bawakanmu makanan."Ujar Ichigo diambang pintu kamar sambil membawa 1 kantung makanan. Suara Ichigo yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi tidak semangat dan kaget setelah melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan baginya. Ya pemuda berambut orange itu melihat Rukia berada diatas tubuh Kaien yang terbaring diatas ranjangnya. "Oh maaf, aku telah mengganggu aktifitas kalian.."

"Ichigo..!"Ujar Kaien kaget.

"I-ichigo..A-aku.."Rukia gelagapan,berdiri dan menjauh dari tubuh Kaien. Tapi sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan perkataannya..

'Braak..'Ichigo sudah membanting pintu kamar Kaien dan pergi ke dalam kamarnya yang berada diseberang kamar Kaien.

'Cih..sial,kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit seperti ini..,Ya hatiku sangat sakit..rasanya seperti disayat-sayat dengan silet saja,perih..Ukh Damn it. Ya tuhan kenapa dengan aku ini? Kenapa aku bisa merasa sakit seperti ini?'

**TBC.**

Yosh akhirnya chapie 4 slesei juga ^^.Maaf klo ceritanya tambah gaje , Hhe..

Maka dari itu jangan lupa^^ **Review** ya.. saran dan kritikan **Readers** sekalian akan sangat membantu memotivasiku dalam membuat fic untuk kedepannya^^…

**So Mind To Review^^**


End file.
